Chapter 4: A Whole New Railway World!
(The 4 warriors and the 7 engines arrive in the Training Yard in Chuggington. Suddenly, they are greeted by 3 familiar chuggers: Koko, Wilson, Brewster and an unknown friend: Dunbar.) * Dunbar: It's you, Thomas. Long time no see. It's me, Dunbar. This is Koko, Wilson and Brewster. * Wilson: And who might this be? * Percy: I'm Percy, his best friend. * Brewster: Earlier, there are a few visitors coming into this place rather than a lot. They are back, but what could be going on? * Millie: The Nightmare Train swore he can fill Chuggington and Sodor with bad dreams, so everyone will be afraid of him. * Koko: Wha...Who are you? * Millie: Sorry for giving you a scare there. I'm Millie, the blue train of Earl's Estate Railway. * Belle: We are planning to eliminate crime in these two worlds. We were able to make it here with the help of the warrior kids. * Emily: Unless we defeat the Nightmare Train, he will still upset Mother Nature. I've asked Dyrel and her friends to help us be Really Useful Engines. * Dunbar: Glad to hear it, Emily, but where could the Nightmare Train and his goons be? * Toby: They've gone off somewhere here to start their life of crime. Will the other warriors help us, too? * Gator: I'm not sure how much help Linmis and the gang can be, but you can count them and me in. * Brewster: Thank you, Dunbar. Thank you so much. is woken up by the chameleon's wet willy and finds himself tied to a chair with [[Dylar]'s vines.] * Linmis: himself Are those vines? * Dylar: in the dark Struggling... struggling is pointless! * Linmis: Huh? * Dylar: I know why you're here and I'm not afraid of you. * Linmis: What? * Dylar: into the light Who are you and how did you find me? * Linmis: Uh-huh... * Dylar: firmly Who are you and how did you find me? * Linmis: throat I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi. How are you doing? The name's Linmis. How's your day going? Huh? * Dylar: scoffs Who else knows my location, Linmis? * Linmis: Alright, Red. * Dylar: Ivy. * Linmis: Gesundheit. Here's the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through town, I came across a building and... Oh... oh, no... where is my satchel?! * Dylar: proudly I've hidden it. Somewhere you'll never find it. * Linmis: around It's in that pot, isn't it? hits him with her frying pan; Linmis wakes up again and notices that the chameleon giving him another wet willy. * Linmis: AH! chameleon jumps off him. Would you STOP THAT?! * Dylar: Now, it's hidden where you'll never find it. So, what do you want with my vines? To cut them? * Linmis: What? * Dylar: Sell them? * Linmis: No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your vines is to get out of it, literally! * Dylar: Eat-- Wait, you don't want my vines? * Linmis: Why on Earth would I want your vines? Look, I was being chased, I saw a building, I climbed it. End of story. * Dylar: You're telling the truth? * Linmis: Yes! * Dylar: Something brought you here, Linmis. Call it what you will: Fate... Destiny... * Linmis: flat A demon. * Dylar: So, I have made the decision to trust you. * Linmis: flat A horrible decision, really. * Dylar: But trust me when I tell you this:... Linmis close to her face with a glare ...you can tear the Nightmare Train apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel. * Linmis: throat Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel? * Dylar: I promise. looks at her suspiciously. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. raises an eyebrow. Never. chameleon nods. * Linmis: Alright, listen. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder. puts on a pouty face, hoping to charm Dylar. Her stare just hardens. This is kind of an off-day for me. This doesn't normally happen. in Fine! I'll take you to solve the mystery. * Dylar: Really?ǃ jumps in excitement, letting go of the chair Linmis is sitting on. Linmis falls on his face. Oops. * Linmis: weakly You broke my smoulder. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: The Dark Train